


At Least in the Winter

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2016 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Elves, M/M, Shapeshifting, Shifters, Spamano Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino is a prince, but he falls for a shapeshifter, someone who isn't allowed to exist anyway. What will they do?





	

Antonio watches Lovino enter the garden and smiles brightly. He holds out a bright red rose to the prince. “I noticed your roses are dead for the season. I have a small bush planted in my house. I thought you’d like one.” He says gently, flinching slightly when Lovino takes the rose and his fingers burn. Lovino looks confused for a moment, before he looks down. 

“My deepest apologies. I was very sure that I had removed all my silver.” Lovino removes the ring and hands it to the servant, sending him inside to put it away. Lovino daintily raises the rose to his face and smells it, humming softly. A gentle shiver rushes through his body at a chilly wind. Antonio’s eyebrows knit as he realizes just how little Lovino is wearing. He tilts his head. 

“Isn’t that outfit kind of… I don’t know… Skimpy for this weather? You’re barely wearing anything, and the fabric is kinda thin.” Antonio grabs Lovino’s upper arms and leans down to look him in the eyes. Lovino tilts his head a bit and looks down at his clothes. Antonio looks down at Lovino’s feet then back up at him before lifting him off the ground. 

“There’s snow on the ground, you can’t have bare feet. Why are you dressed like this?” He starts to carry him toward the castle. Lovino struggles with Antonio, trying to get him to put him back down. 

“Stop! Before someone sees! Put me down!” Lovino is whispers, not wanting to draw attention to himself, but still struggling violently. Antonio finally sets him back in the snow, watching him worriedly. He cups Lovino’s pale and cold cheeks, looking into his eyes. 

“Lovino your lips are blue. I’ll stop showing up if you keep coming out here in barely anything.” Antonio scolds. 

Lovino hugs himself softly. “I’m not allowed to wear more than this. This is the royal clothing and it is not allowed to be coloured.” Lovino shivers lightly. “Then we’ll move the meetings to the library or my room. That’s not allowed either.” He puffs out his cheeks and looks up at Antonio. 

“Well… I am a shifter… I could be one of your servants and sneak in. We could keep it a secret, Lovi.” He purrs, leaning close. Lovino ducks, face turning bright red. His jewellry jingles as he does so. He turns his back to Antonio. 

“Y-yes… I would like that very much.” He says softly. “Don’t get any fucking ideas.” He mutters, heading inside. Goosebumps litter his skin as he heads back to his bedroom, ignoring his brother trying to get his attention. He goes into his room and moves all the silver into his closet and closing the door. He can’t risk Antonio getting hurt. Lovino’s chest tightens at the thought of Antonio being hurt, especially since his father would be angry he is associating with a shifter. Antonio could die if his father found out. 

He looks up when someone enters the room then looks away again. The door closes then locks behind the servant then Antonio shifts back into himself. He smiles brightly and pulls Lovino into a small hug. Lovino leans into his gentle embrace and looks up at him. 

“Toni… I have… I have to tell you a secret.” He whispers. Antonio nods and looks down at him, getting lost in the golden eyes of the prince. “I’m in love with you.” He whispers, holding Antonio’s cheeks. He desperately searches his eyes while waiting for a response. “Antonio say something. I know… I know I wasn’t supposed to fall for you, but I couldn’t help it. I want to be with you.” He lets go of him and turns away, walking over to the window. He looks down at the snow filled garden below. 

Warm arms suddenly encircle him. He looks down at them and sets his hand on his arm softly. “Lovi, I love you too.” He whispers in his ear. “I’ll do anything to be with you. Even if we have to hide it.” Antonio nuzzles against his neck and hums softly. Lovino leans his head on Antonio’s, blushing darkly. 

“We have to hide it.” He responds. “But, at least during the winter, it won’t be that hard.” Lovino looks up toward the sky as more snow flakes start to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Winter


End file.
